Fairy Odd Change
by ChaosSonic1
Summary: What if thanks to the episode Deja Vu, Timmy is stuck in the past at the exact time he got his fairies (The Oh Yah Cartoons era) which basically Timmy will try to make things better and changing things for the better however there are a lot of changes that are not expected (Timmy x Harem)(collab with yugiohfan163)
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Odd Change

Chapter 1

A boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and buck teeth just woke up from his bed. "Good morning Cosmo and Wanda."

Expecting a reply he then notices something is very different

He turned and saw no fishbowl on the drawer.

The boy puts on his pink hat, pink shirt and blue pants on then goes downstairs.

"Hey, mom and dad where did you put my fishbowl with my fish?"

"Fish? What fish?" his dad asked in confusion.

"We never gave you any fish." His mother said.

Timmy looked at them in confusion.

Timmy went to his room thinking about what happened. "Don't understand, I do remember Cosmo and Wanda"

Timmy then rushed to the date on the calendar which shocks him.

"July 15?!"

Timmy was shocked as this was basically the date where he got his fairies

"Am I in the past?" he muttered to himself.

Timmy then remembered about the time watch incident.

"Did that somehow send me back here?"

He tried to think about it more but then remembers that his parents are going to go out on a date at this time which scared him since he has no fairies to protect him this time

"Oh no, Vicky's going to show up." he muttered in fear.

Timmy was doing the best he can to try to barricade his room to at least try to stall the inevitable

As he backed away, he noticed the magic 8 ball near his leg.

Timmy remembered that the magic 8 ball was what brought Cosmo and Wanda to him and in a hope of desperation Timmy threw the Magic 8 ball at the wall.

"Please let this work"

It harmlessly bounced against the wall without cracking open.

Timmy saddened as it was now hopeless.

That's when he heard banging on his door.

"Oh no not now!"

The magic 8 ball split evenly as smoke comes out of it

"Hi Timmy!" called two voices he knew all too well from the smoke.

"Cosmo Wanda" Timmy hugs them a kid like reuniting with his parents after a long time

"Uh, yeah that's us." replied Wanda hugging back as Timmy let go. "But we never said our names."

Timmy then said "It is a really long story."

"Uh, should we get that?" asked Cosmo hearing the banging.

"NO DON'T, TRUST ME ON THIS! PLEASE"

Cosmo actually being smarter than he was in the previous timeline listened even sounding more intelligent than he did.

"Well, we're here because we're you're fairy godparents." smiled Wanda with a flashy sign.

Timmy couldn't help but smile at that since this was basically the moment that sort of changed his life.

And that was the moment his door broke down as Vicky stepped in with a chainsaw.

Timmy scared out of his mind screamed out loud "I WISH VICKY WAS NICE!"

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands.

The redhead girl named Vicky felt something in her body change as she starts to feel weirdly nicer than she ever had before.

"What is going on with me?"

She dropped the tool and groaned, as she felt that all the bad in her is gone as an evil bug crawls out of her ass

"I wish that bug was transported to a volcano!" he quickly spoke before the bug could escape.

The bug was transported to a volcano burning up in the lava.

Vicky groaned as she felt like she was free from something evil.

"Uh, Timmy? How did you know we could do that?" asked Wanda.

Timmy said "first I wish Vicky is on the couch then I will explain"

They waved their wands as Vicky reappeared on the couch downstairs.

Timmy then explains what happens in his other timeline and the fairies were surprised about what happened especially since in the other future they also had a kid together and Cosmo was also surprised that he was really dumb in the other timeline

"And to show I'm telling the truth, I wish you two could read my memories."

Cosmo then said "Ok then" and both Wanda and Cosmo take a look at his memories and they see everything that has happened.

They reeled back and shook their heads.

Wanda then said, "That was interesting and don't worry Timmy we believe you now just it weird that all that stuff happened."

"I know the feeling."

Cosmo then said, "So you are going to change what happened for the better? If so then I am all for it but I think you should be careful since maybe some of the things from the old time line might come back."

"Don't worry. Now that you guys know what happened, we can see it coming a mile away."

Wanda then said "Ok then Timmy."

The next day

Timmy starts getting ready to prepare for school.

Cosmo and Wanda disguised as his backpack and watch.

A girl with black hair with floating pigtails and dark eyes, purple glasses with a blue lens, purple braces on her teeth, and an outfit that resembles a Parochial school uniform glops Timmy "Hi Timmy." she said

"Uh, hey Tootie." greeted Timmy.

Tootie notices that Timmy isn't trying to run away as usual. "Timmy is there something wrong?" "No, why would there be?"

"You're not trying to run away from me as usual."

'She's right. I need an excuse!' he panicked in his head.

Tootie then said "It is fine I just hope you would accept my feelings of love since you and I are kind of the same"

'She does have a point.'

Tootie then hugs and kiss him on the lips and expects him to reject the kiss.

Timmy's eyes widened and nearly pushed her away on instinct.

Tootie mentally sighed and depart from the kiss though the kiss felt heavenly for her.

"Way to go Timmy." spoke Cosmo.

"Glad that you finally found your true love." said Wanda.

Timmy blushed while Tootie looked around. "Did you hear something?"

Timmy quickly said "It was probably people talking over there."

He pointed to a crowd waiting for the bus.

"I see" said Tootie

"Well I got to go, school."

"Ok Timmy, bye."

He watched her walk away and walked to the bus just as it came up.

Tootie skips happily because she at least got to kiss Timmy on the lips

Timmy got into a seat while sighing.

"What's wrong sport?" Wanda asked.

"I'm just blown away. That never happened before."

"You think it could be because of the changes in the timeline?" Cosmo asked.

"Maybe."

"Well we got to see what else has changed when we get to it." Wanda said

"Good point."

The bus then stops at the school stop.

The kids got off as Timmy saw everything as it should be.

"So far so good." said Timmy

He then noticed his crush Trixie who is basically away from the other popular kids as if trying to avoid them.

'That never happened.'

Timmy which goes to Trixie curious at why she is avoiding the popular kids.

"Hi Trixie."

"Timmy is has been a while."

'And she said my name. Now I know this is different.'

"So start of the new year and new beginnings." she said looking down little sad.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"Let's hope Tad and Chad won't make fun of Veronica and me again, especially with my problem."

"What problem?"

"You don't remember?"

"No?"

Trixie then sighed with tears almost coming out "They made fun of me since I been caught wearing boy's clothes and getting boy's stuff calling me stuff like maleslut, unfortunately it got worse when they found out that Veronica and I were Bisexual, which the insults and bullying deeper to the point that both Veronica and I quit being with the popular kids."

Timmy was horrified to hear that.

Trixie was starting to cry since that was basically the worst moment in her life and just talking about it was really hard to do.

Timmy did the first thing he could think of and gently pulled her into a hug.

Trixie was surprised by this and hugs back.

Timmy patted her back.

Which Trixie couldn't help but snuggle since she now felt safe in his arms.

Tootie however took notice.

Tootie which came by and said "AHEM!"

Both separated with Timmy getting nervous from the look on her face.

"Sorry Tootie, I know how much you like him." Trixie said

""As long as you know that he is mine first it is ok, Trixie." Tootie said a little annoyed.

Both let out a sigh of relief.

"Well see you in class Trixie; I got to talk to Timmy about something."

Trixie made the wise choice of just walking away.

"Timmy I want you to know that I come first in your girlfriends."

"Wait, you're alright with me getting with other girls?"

"Trixie and Veronica have been through Tatarturus when they been found out, they, at least, some deserve happiness and I am ok with other girls but just remember I am in charge of the harem."

He gave a short firm nod.

Which at that Tootie then kiss Timmy on the lips again.

Cosmo and Wanda were watching as birds.

"I don't know why but something seems weird about Tootie." Cosmo said

"What do you mean?"

"Well she sort of gives of this energy feeling like other magical creatures."

"I felt the same odd feeling too."

"Yah, hmm I wonder, keep an eye on Timmy honey, I need to check on something." Cosmo then goes poof

"Wow, this is the most interest he's shown in a while."

Tootie then departs from the kiss and said "Come on let's go to class."

"Right behind you."

In the class Timmy sees his least favorite teacher Crocker

'Oh yeah, I still have to deal with him.'

Crocker was giving his usual prattle of Fairies of course which made Timmy board.

'Man, he needs a hobby.'

Which he then sees Tootie doing something with her hand and suddenly the Eraser then floats in the air.

'What the-'

Then the Eraser attacks Crocker banging it on his head multiple times

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN TO ME!" Crocker screamed as the Eraser attacks Crocker into the girl's bathroom

"PERVERT!"

"AGH NO WAIT!"

The class winced as he was mercilessly beaten.

"That has got to hurt." One of Timmy's best friends named Chester said.

"You said it." spoke AJ.

Then the bell rang as class is done

The class ran out.

'What was that Tootie just did?' Timmy thought

He pondered that while going to the next class.

Cosmo then appeared next to Wanda which they are right now in pencil form almost shaken up.

"So where'd you go to?"

"Fairy world history and Fairy world encyclopedia on magical creatures and people."

"Find anything?"

"Plenty and that there is a reason why I felt there is something similar about Tootie but we are going to have to reveal ourselves to Tootie and I checked all the rules, one rule definitely allows magical creatures to show themselves to each other magical creatures be it Hybrid or full and I know it."

"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Wanda asked in surprise.

Cosmo rolled his eyes "Timmy you might want to skip class today and talk to Tootie."

"That might tricky."

"Well just try."

"Alright."

Timmy sees Tootie walking to her class.

"Hey Tootie!"

"Hi Timmy."

"Can we talk? Alone?"

Tootie was blushing really hard "Um ok."

Both walked down the hall while Timmy noticed her blush.

'She must be thinking I am going to try something with her'

Soon they stopped near the back of the school.

Tootie was blushing really hard

"Tootie, I need to ask you something."

"Yes Timmy?"

"What was that you did earlier?"

"It was nothing much, well I just a simple spell since Crocker is cooko."

"But how can you do that?"

"Can you promise to keep a secret?"

"Sure."

Tootie then takes a card out and it turns into a bronze sword.

"Whoa!"

Tootie smiles "I am a demigod."

"A what?"

Cosmo came out "I knew it!"

"Cosmo!" shouted Timmy for his move.

"Relax Timmy she is the daughter of a Goddess, Greek Goddess specifically, which the rules allow children with fairies to share their fairies secrets with Demigods and other magical creatures."

"Wow."

Tootie which said "I am the daughter of the goddess of magic and the mist, my mother's name is Hecate"

"Whoa."

"Indeed but yah basically your life is defiantly going to get a lot stranger Timmy."

"I can tell."

"But I got to tell you, my sister Vicky is also a Half-blood, only thing is until now, when she started being nice, her powers were sealed up you have anything to do about that?"

"Maybe."

"Well if you did I might give you a surprise right here."

"What else is there?"

Tootie then starts to strip.

Wait, they're still kids

Sorry will do it when they are older

Tootie then give Timmy something trough a kiss which he felt powerful.

"Go Timmy!" cheered Cosmo.

Tootie departs and said "Now you are able to use the mist to your liking be it to hide magical weapons or etcetera."

"Sweet."

Tootie then said as her eyes suddenly turned white and she was speaking in a divine voice "I got to warn you Timmy Turner, while you are dating my daughter, some of your enemies in your previous timeline also got their memories back also so you also got to use the mist carefully."

His eyes widened before Tootie's eyes went back to normal.

Tootie a little surprised ask "What's wrong Timmy?"

"Uh, I think your mom just warned me about impending doom.

Tootie "Oh well then I might have to train you then."

"Train me?"

"Well yes, train you to fight monsters."

"I could just use wishes."

"And what if they are not there while you are in trouble?"

"We can just wish up a way to teleport to him." spoke Wanda.

"And what about if the big wand breaks?" Tootie replied

"Emergency magic reserve?"

Tootie just stares at both Wanda and Timmy

"Guys I think Timmy has to be trained." Cosmo said

"But I can just wish up several things to make up for it."

Tootie rolled her eyes "Fine but I got to warn you might get mistaken for a Half-blood to some monsters, and until you want my help here, we will still be dating but trust me you will need this." Tootie then gives Timmy two cards, one that looks like a warp portal and one that looks like a gold sword.

"If you say so."

Tootie then left with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Timmy was walking back home after school wondering about the fact Tootie is a half-blood.

"Alright, this timeline is whack."

Cosmo which said "Yah, I am surprised on how much things have changed."

"Looks like you changing really did it sport." spoke Wanda.

"I guess" Timmy said.

"So what now?" asked Cosmo.

" I guess go home"

"Timmy turner." a voice said.

His fairies disappeared as he turned around.

It was a person who had brown eye color on one side and a blue eye color on the other. "Are you Timmy Turner?" The person asked which almost sounded like a growl.

"Yes, why?"

"One of your 'friends' send his regards"

Suddenly out of nowhere 4 people with transparent gray skin that makes their bones visible, and yellow eyes. they have gray muscle shirts, camo pants, and combat boots, with SWAT uniforms.

they came and surround Timmy.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"TIMMY RUN!" Yelled Cosmo in fear.

"I wish for a smokescreen!"

Both Cosmo and Wanda then raised their wands and a smokescreen surrounds Timmy.

"Get him!" ordered the girl.

the people in swat armor then lunge at where Timmy is supposed to be.

But when the smoke blew away they saw he was gone.

"Where is he" the female said with a growl and nose in the air almost like trying to get his sent

The men though stayed where they were as she looked down the road.

Timmy running then ask Cosmo "What were those things?"

"Spartus, skeleton warriors who obey anyone who summons them."

Timmy was in shock that he just saw monsters.

"We need to get to your house and fast."

"I ... wish we were at my house."

They held their wands and pooffed all of them to the house.

Timmy was still in shock. "I can't believe it, actual monsters."

"Well we faced stuff like that before." replied Cosmo.

"This is different I mean actual monsters that want to kill me."

"Looks like we need to prepare for them." spoke Wanda.

Cosmo then said "Timmy Wanda I want to tell you guys something."

"What is it?"

"fairies used to help half-blood a lot in fact I during my teen years I was one of the fairies that usually escorted them to Camp Half-blood," Cosmo then said under his breath which Timmy and Wanda didn't hear this part "and Camp Jupiter."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Wanda.

"Because your ex-boyfriend Wandisimo sealed my memories on it and mostly made me an idiot, it was up until when I felt the presence of Tootie being a demigod that sort of reawaken my memories, however I remember Wandisimo basically pointing his wand at me after he gotten his and my demigods hurt then the memories of the Greek and roman monsters."

"He what?!" Wanda cried out with a furious expression.

"Because of Wandisimo being selfish and basically wanting the glory, I also got blamed and now you only see Satyr helping the demigods instead of both Satyr and Fairies in a joint effort."

That's when they heard something outside.

That startled Timmy which he saw through the window, however to his relief it was basically Tootie and the new Vicky.

'That was close.'

Vicky then opened the door, seeing that basically Timmy's parents are already gone. "Geese, it is like Timmy's parent think that they are having a 10-year midlife crisis." Vicky said.

"Timmy?" Tootie called out as they entered.

Timmy then rush and hug Tootie all shaken up.

"Timmy? You alright?" she asked in concern.

"I have seen a bunch of monsters trying to kill me." Timmy said scared.

Tootie's eyes widened.

Vicky then asked a little worried for Timmy "I thought monsters only target Demigods like us."

"Well this girl came at me like I was one."

"It is possible you could be a demigod Timmy, but I doubt it would be from the big 3 since from what I heard they made an oath to never have any kids since World War 2."

"Then who could I be related to?"

"Well what is your personality closely like?"

"Sometimes selfish, inconsiderate, try to fix any problem I cause."

"Ok definitely sounds like Apollo but we won't know until we get to camp half-blood, Veronica and Trixie will see us there since they said that they can't handle being in the school."

"Wait, THEY'RE the same?" he asked with wide eyes.

Tootie then said "Of course, Trixie is the daughter of Aphrodite and Veronica is the daughter of Athena."

'Didn't see that coming.'

Vicky took watch and saw the female at the door step waiting "Damn it a Cynocephali."

"A what?"

"A Dog head" Tootie said

"In that case, I wish the sound of a giant dog whistle surrounded the house."

Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands and suddenly a very high pitch sound can be head

Outside the Cynocephali growled while trying to cover her ears.

The Cynocephali then runs away to get away from the dog whistle noise

"She gone?"

Vicky looks, and she is gone "For now but she will back, should have killed her since at least it would have taken her a year if we were lucky."

"I can't just kill out of nowhere!"

"That is what the mist usually does it changes what mortals see, like you can see a sword and it might look like a baseball bat, and even a monster would look differently to mortals."

"That still doesn't change the fact I've never killed before!"

Cosmo then said, "Monsters don't truly die they get sent back to Tartarus to reform then they come back if you have bad luck, it would be a day if you are lucky it would be a year."

"How do I kill them anyway?"

Tootie takes the sword card out from Timmy's pocket and summons a bronze sword and said "Celestial Bronze, mined by the Cyclopes from Mount Olympus. This ore is shaped by tempering the metal in Mount Etna and cooling it in the River Lethe. The metal is deadly to creatures of the magical world. However, it is also deadly to us since we are magical creatures also, but not to mortals."

"So stab them with this and we're good?"

"Easier said than done, monsters usually learn from their past mistakes which you have to be cleaver about that."

Vicky then said "I learned that the hard way."

"Do I want to know?"

"It was the reason why I turned evil well till you broke the curse."

"Woah."

"Thank you so much" Vicky then hugs Timmy almost lovingly

He blushed a little from the contact."

Vicky then departs from the hug. "Now then we are going to go to New York right now."

"Why there?"

"It's where Camp Half-Blood is."

"I'll just wish us there."

Tootie then said, "Sorry but things have changed and now there is a magical barrier surrounding Camp half-blood to make sure intruders won't get in."

"So we have to go on foot?"

"Not necessarily, we could use that portal I gave you to teleport very close to it"

"Oh right."

Tootie then took the card and said an incantation and suddenly a portal appeared on the door.

"So just walk into this?"

"Yes"

Timmy stretched his foot out to it and slowly lowered it down into the portal.

Timmy then walked through it and he sees a forest.

"Wow."

Vicky and Tootie went through the portal

"Welcome to camp."

Tootie then said "Just through the woods here and then we are at camp"

"I doubt you will be going anywhere, baby" said a voice Timmy knows all too well as if it was a part of him.

He turned and saw his imaginary friend Gary.

"How are you around and not in my head at this time?" Timmy asked

"My mistress set me free so that way you wouldn't interfere on what she has planned."

"Well guess what? You're not going to try anything. I wish you were bounded by titanium chains."

"And I wish the chains were just worms."

Suddenly what seemed like a glow of dark looking wands behind Gary glowed and the Chains that were going to bind Gary turned into small worms

"What the-?"

"You are not the only ones with fairies Timmy."

That's when two other familiar faces appeared.

one of them then said in a British Accent "I say you are a sight for sore eyes Clarice."

"Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda?"

"the one and only." Said a Hill-Billy like female voice

"Oh great." Wanda rolled her eyes.

Cosmo then was massaging his temples "Oh great as if we don't have enough problems right now. Especially since at this point they are invisible to normal Demigods."

"Who are you talking to?" Tootie asked.

Timmy then said " I wish all three of us can see the Anti-Fairies."

They waved their wands.

and suddenly 3 googles appear on Vicky's, Tootie's, and Timmy's face

"Now it's even." grinned Timmy.

Gary then said "I wish for a Celestial bronze sword."

Suddenly Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda raised their wands and a dark Celestial Bronze sword appears in Gary's hands and Gary then lunges at Timmy with the intent to kill.

"I wish I had a shield!"

Suddenly a Celestial Bronze shield then blocks the sword strike and Tootie and Vicky taking their swords out ready to fight.

"I wish they stayed out of this!"

Then a dark blue barrier surrounds Timmy and Gary and both Vicky and Tootie are trying to slash the barrier and use spells to counteract it.

But it didn't break.

Gary kept on slashing and said "Sooner or later your strength will fail and you will be helpless like the coward you are."

"I wish he fell down a trapdoor!"

Suddenly a trapdoor appeared and Garry fell through it and the Barrier is now gone

"Can't beat the classics."

Tootie then said, "Indeed now let's quickly get out of here before he comes back."

"Lead the way."

Tootie then leads Timmy the way to camp half-blood which they are now in and they are greeted by a girl Timmy's and Tootie's age, curly wavy golden blonde 'honey-colored' hair and looks "like a princess," her eyes were an intense shade of gray and always having a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once.

Who goes there?" the girl asked.

Tootie which said "It's just me, my sister, and my boyfriend Timmy. Still waiting to be given a quest Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"Ah well I wish you luck. Anyway where is Chiron?"

"Main hall."

"Thanks." Tootie then took Timmy to the main hall

All the while Timmy saw the camp with tons of other kids.

Timmy was at aw at the camp have a lot of demigod children and asked Tootie "Tootie how can you tell the difference between a normal mortal and a demigod?"

"Demigods have better abilities than mortals."

"I know but I mean demigods that haven't discovered his powers"

"Mainly the have ADHD and Dyslexia."

"What do you mean?"

"Normal words are hard for them to read and look like something else."

"I knew it wasn't my fault I couldn't pass Crocker's tests."

Soon he saw an elderly man with the body of a horse.

"Hey Chiron, we have a new recruit here."

"Ah, welcome young man."

"Uh hi I am Timmy Turner." Timmy said

"I am Chiron."

"Nice to meet you Chiron."

"Chiron is the one that trained all the great heroes Timmy." Said Tootie

"All of them?"

"Well not all of them said Chiron."

"Just the ones most known like Achilles, Hercules, Jason, and Perseus, and I take it that you haven't been claimed yet"

"Woh, and to answer your question I haven't been claimed yet, I don't know how claiming works to be honest."

"Well it happens out of nowhere." replied Vicky.

"I see." Timmy replied

"So it might take some time."

"Ok."

Later on Tootie brought Timmy to the Hermes cabin since it is also the miner God cabin

"This is where kids who haven't been claimed yet have to stay."

"What about your mom 's children?"

"They also have to stay here since my mom is a minor God"

"Oh."

"Yah, also be careful with your pockets since children of Hermes have known to pickpocket

"Got it."

They are then greeted by the head councilor of the Hermes Cabin, Luke ( _A.N.: this was before he got the scar and decided to ally himself with Kronos_ )

"Hey there, I'm Luke. You new here?"

"Yes."

"Name?"

"Timmy Turner."

"Well hopefully you like it around here."

"Thanks."


	3. Temporary Hold

Hello everyone, sorry as of lately as I have not updated the thing is well 2016 and 2017 have not been kind to me, and it is not politics stuff like with the presidency, that I really don't care, for 2016 my grandparents both died, my computer started freaking out and been trying to get a job to get my own money and was focusing on college since I had a ton of classes at the time and I was hoping to get my associates degree (which I did get), then at the start of 2017 I am right now in a giant bind as my father lost his job and I been trying to get a job (with no one hiring me by the way which really sucks for me) and there is also college to deal as I just started my bachelor's degree with which all of these combined which sort of drained my muse for Champion of Earth and Fairy Odd Change, I really do plan on continuing them (I really want to) but until I have my muse back these two stories are on hold so yeah, part of me is thinking of doing a for fanfiction but unless you guys want me too or until I get a lot better in writing I am stuck not doing it (just I really don't know the stuff), I am not asking for your pity since I don't want you to see me as pathetic, however if you can find a way to get me back my muse like ideas tell me just a lot of things have happened so, sorry everyone also give yugiohfan163, GreyKing46 and GhostKaiser23 a read as they are really good

However, if I get my muse back I will continue in an instant in the meantime I will reply back.


End file.
